Ten-Tails
The Ten-Tails is the original tailed beast. It is regarded as the progenitor of chakra, and is tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths and the birth of shinobi. To end the beast's rampage, the Sage became the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki and later split its chakra into the nine tailed beasts to prevent it from causing further harm. Centuries later, its revival became the objective of Madara and Obito Uchiha, who both sought to become the beast's jinchūriki in order to further their objectives. Years and years later many have always sought after its great power trying to use it as a weapon against the world however this ended when the Ten-Tails was sealed into Bolt Uzumaki along with the other tailed beasts making Bolt Uzumaki the target for enemies that want to use his beasts as weapons to control the world. 'History' Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju, a tree revered as a deity, bore a chakra fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first people born with chakra. Later, deciding that her children's chakra was rightfully hers, Kaguya combined with the Shinju to become an entity known as the Ten-Tails, which ravaged the land in an attempt to obtain said chakra. However, because Kaguya's true motives were not realised, it was instead believed that the Shinju itself had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that Kaguya had stolen. In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo, making him the first jinchūriki. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra he had spread among humanity, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body and used his Creation of All Things Technique to create the nine tailed beasts. Hagoromo then used Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten-Tails' husk in what would become the moon. Unbeknownst to the brothers, Kaguya had created Black Zetsu prior to her sealing in order to facilitate her revival. To this end, it spent centuries attempting to unite the chakra of Hagormo's sons, Indra and Asura, in order to cause one of their reincarnations to awaken the Rinnegan. Eventually, thanks to Black Zetsu's machinations, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of Hagoromo's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their original form so he could use the Ten-Tails to enact his lifelong ambition: the Eye of the Moon Plan. However this was failed when Mike took down Madara and saved the Shinobi world. Years and years later Bolt Uzumaki ended up with the powerful tailed beast for it saw Bolt as a trustworthy jinchuriki, wielding the Sage's power. 'Personality' According to Kurama, the Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through such means as detecting negative emotions as it has no feelings or ideals of its own. Despite this, when it sensed the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Mike Uzumaki and was reminded of Hagoromo, it reacted by gathering chakra and strengthening itself. It was believed that the Ten-Tails was an incarnation of the Shinju with the singular goal of regathering the chakra that Kaguya had stolen from it, but in actuality, it was following Kaguya's will to reclaim all chakra for herself. This personality later changed when it warmed up to Bolt, being more talkitive and more relaxed about the world. It shares the same desire as Kurama which is to protect Bolt at all costs. It has yet to see the need to reveal itself out in the open for a battle for the other tailed beasts have always been looking after Bolt. 'Abilities' The Ten-Tails is said to be the progenitor of all that exists in the world. A god that created countries, it has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Kurama admitted that it alone wouldn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and stated that the Sage of the Six Paths said that its revival would result in the end of the world. The Ten-Tails cannot be sensed through traditional means as it gives off the same sensations as the natural energy circulating throughout the world. It is also capable of manipulating that natural energy. When Mike attempted to gauge the power of the Ten-Tails using Sage Mode, he was overwhelmed by the vastness of the beast's power, which Kurama claimed was immeasurable. Gyūki stated that the Ten-Tails would be unbeatable if it was allowed to reach its final form. 'Chakra and Physical Prowess' Considered to be the source of all chakra, the Ten-Tails has massive and overwhelmingly powerful reserves that are capable of bringing total despair and destruction to the world. Its potent levels also enable it to survive the death of its jinchūriki, forcing Hagoromo to divide its chakra into several portions (the nine tailed beasts) that are still considered to be immensely powerful. In subsequent forms, the beast's chakra increases significantly, enough to completely warp the shape of the Sensing Water Sphere at the Allied Shinobi Forces' headquarters into two connected spheres after reaching its second form. Befitting its size, the Ten-Tails has immense physical strength and is deceptively fast, attacking Naruto and Killer B before either of them could react. It also easily deflected a Tailed Beast Ball with one finger, and created a shockwave strong enough to tear up the surrounding landscape with a single swipe of one tail. The beast is durable enough to withstand the backlash of its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball; when its own along with Gyūki's detonated inside of its body, it briefly inflated before shrinking back down largely unaffected. Even wind-enhanced black flames only irritated the beast with no lasting damage, despite Amaterasu on its own being able to neutralise Gyūki. In its second form, the beast's tails effortlessly broke free from the various restraints created by the Allied Forces, and can freely expand in length and thickness in order to attack distant foes. 'Ninjutsu' As the original tailed beast, the Ten-Tails can create a Tailed Beast Ball. In its initial form, the ball is fired as a continuous beam which could overwhelm Continuous Tailed Beast Balls from both Gyūki and Kurama without losing momentum. When the Ten-Tails matured into its second form, its Tailed Beast Ball took on a conical shape and gained an immense increase in range, firing speed and destructive power. By seeing across vast distances with its eye, the beast could hit targets great distances away from itself and destroy both mountain ranges and entire cities with a single shot. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails demonstrated the ability to unhinge its jaw, allowing it to unfurl a rafflesia-like appendage that functions as a cannon capable of firing massive and extremely powerful Tailed Beast Balls, capable of heavily distorting even the nigh unbreakable Four Red Yang Formation. After amassing its chakra, the Ten-Tails' roar can stir a series of massive natural disasters. The Ten-Tails also has the ability to manipulate and alter its own body to some extent, allowing it to regrow lost limbs, purge burning flesh from its main body, and form additional hands to grab enemies navigating on its surface. To defend itself, it can spawn fission beings of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some of which wield weapon-like appendages on their arms. Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Male Characters